Who Do the Dead Envy?
by zozo42
Summary: pt 1: Damon's jealous. that's pretty much it. pt 2: James isn't as harmless as we thought.  NOW A TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Do The Dead Envy?**

_AN: I just kind of wanted to try something new with the story-telling aspect. I've seen some other people do it and I just thought I'd give it a go. Tell me what you think._

_I've had it written for a while I just couldn't find the right title. As it is…the title kinda sucks but it took me ages to find one. It comes from a quote by William Mulholland _'I envy the dead' _and I figured Damon's dead so..._

* * *

Bonnie sighed as James Van Lewen approached her. He'd been semi-stalking her since term started. It's not that she didn't like the guy…she just didn't_ like _the guy. He was cute and all but she just didn't _like_ him the way he liked her, not that he seemed to catch the hint.

"Not interested, James," she said before he could even open his mouth.

"Sure you're not, Bennett," he replied, with a pathetic attempt at a smirk.

But he left her alone.

* * *

"Sup, Bon?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? I heard Elena call you that the other day."

"Exactly. _Elena._" She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Bennett."

Glad he'd stopped calling her 'Bon', she decided to let his latest attempted stalking slide and ignore him instead of making use of another blatant rejection.

"So tomorrow night, after the game-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say. Do you-"

"No. I did know what you were going to say and I'm. Not. Interested."

She turned on her heel and marched away from him.

* * *

At cheerleading practice he approached her when Caroline had given them a much needed break.

"Looking good, Bennet," he commented eyeing her short-shorts and tight tank top.

"Not interested," she said over her shoulder in a sing-song voice. It'd almost be endearing, this thing with James, if it wasn't so damn annoying. She put her water bottle down and walked away from him as Caroline called them back in.

* * *

One night on one of their non-date-dates Damon turned to look at her on the couch, blatantly ignoring her attempt to watch the movie. "What's this I hear from Stefan about you dating the mutt?"

"Who?"

"Lockwood."

_What is it with guys and using last names?_ she asked herself. "Ty's just doing me a favour."

"Ty?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"What favour?"

She shrugged uncomfortably and he locked his blue eyed gaze onto hers suspiciously.

"There's this guy at school who wouldn't leave me alone…"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying calm the urge to find this guy and rip him apart for daring to encroach on his territory.

"He just wouldn't get the hint, that's all. So I told him I was seeing Tyler. I filled Ty in and he's cool with it. Something about taken guys being hotter…" She shook her head, giving up on trying to fathom how Tyler Lockwood's mind worked.

"What about me?"

"What _about_ you, Damon?" she asked, frustrated he was making such a big deal out of this. "You've made it perfectly clear you're not my boyfriend, secret or otherwise. And neither of us wants anyone else knowing about this anyway."

"So you start dating Lockwood?"

"I'm not _actually _dating him! It's just to get James off my back."

"I could get him off your back," he almost growled.

"Leave it Damon," she warned him. "It's fixed now. Besides, this gets Caroline off my back too, no more setting me up on blind dates." She settled down against his side and turned back to the movie. But he was having none of that. He turned her to face him gently and his lips pressed against hers in a fierce kiss that was such a contradiction to how gentle his actions had been before. She barely had the chance to take in air before his lips were back on hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Thinking the matter had been dropped, she let him distract her from the movie as his lips left hers to suck and nibble at her neck. She was slightly ashamed to admit how much it turned her on, having his mouth against her neck, sucking and licking without breaking her skin, no matter how much she knew he wanted to.

* * *

It was the next morning when she noticed the results of his ministrations.

A dark bruise adorned the lower part of her neck, just above her collar bone. She chose to wear a low cut top to school that day, displaying her hickey to the world.

James, Elena and Caroline assumed it was Tyler's doing, the girls giggling and teasing as Bonnie approached them. James' comment was slightly more vulgar ("I'd find a better place to put a hickey if it were me, Bennet") but she could see the obvious sign of possession affected him, having the effect she was sure Damon knew it would.

It was only Tyler who pulled her aside and questioned it. She just let a smirk play across her lips and told him not to worry, it was all for show.

* * *

It's a few weeks later at the Grille when she discovers the matter of her fake dating Tyler definitely has not been dropped, even though there's been no mention of it since that night.

Damon approaches the table where she's sitting with Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt and Tyler, looking slightly frustrated and very pissed, and stops in front of her seat.

"Okay, I'll do it."

He says it like it's something they'd been fighting over for weeks.

Only she has no idea what he's talking about.

"Do what?"

"Be your boyfriend."

"My boy-what? Are you drunk?" she questions him suspiciously.

"Damon… what's going on?" Stefan asks warily, getting up to lead his brother outside. But Bonnie beats him to it, grabbing Damon by the sleeve and yanking him behind her as she heads for the door.

Out in the cool air she lets him go and he stumbles into the wall.

"Wow little witch, I didn't know you liked it rough. I'll keep that in mind for next time." He starts laughing uncontrollably as she stands in front of him, hands on hips. This situation was ridiculous. What he'd just said to her was ridiculous. What he felt when he was around her was ridiculous, what he felt when he wasn't around her...even more so.

"Damon, what the hell is going on?"

"I saw you in there," he says. "With _him._"

She looks at him leaning heavily against the wall and her brows furrow in confusion."Who's him?"

"Lockwood."

"Ty?"

"Again with the 'Ty'," he mutters. "I saw him, with his arm around you, flirting with you. He took your coat!"

She cuts him off with a small smile, even though she'd tried to hide it, tried to stay annoyed at him. "You're jealous."

He balks at her claim, he was _not _jealous. Damon Salvatore did not do _jealous,_ especially of teenage werewolves. He opens his mouth to tell her so, to deny her assertion but the look on her face tells him she'd know he was lying. He closes his mouth with a snap and stands up straight. "So what if I am?" He tries for indifferent, snarky, non-feeling Damon but from the smile that spread onto her face he could tell she saw right through him.

_I should really do something nice for James,_ she muses, smiling brightly at Damon as her hands dropped from her hips."If you are…" she trails off, allowing them to continue questioning her statement, even though they both knew it was true. "I know what I could do to make you feel better."

He raises an eyebrow, customary smirk settling on his lips. "Really?"

She nods, moving closer to him. His hands settle on her hips as she slides her own up his chest to wrap around his neck. She leans forward, agonisingly slowly, green eyes staring into blue, before he moves the last few centimetres and captures her lips in a heated kiss. One hand moves up to slide through her chocolate curls while the other presses into her lower back, holding her tight against him. Their tongues dance as they explored each others' mouths in a way they never had before and she moans against him, pressing herself impossibly closer as he moves his hand up the back of her top, drawing circles on her soft skin.

If anyone had told her this morning she'd be ending the night near-sexing it up in a back alley with Damon Salvatore, her _boyfriend_, she would've laughed in their face. But now she was having trouble distinguishing between where she ended and he began.

* * *

When Stefan came out to see if Bonnie had lit his brother on fire yet, he found them locked in a heated kiss. Damon's eyes fluttered open at Stefan's arrival and Stefan heard his voice in his head. _Later, baby bro._

Stefan turned away in shocked disbelief and went back inside.

"Have they killed each other yet?" Elena asked him, half amused and half worried.

"Not exactly," was his reply.

* * *

_AN: thoughts, comments, queries, push the button, let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Some non-con. This gets kind of dark, in retrospect it was probably subconsciously inspire by The Puppeteer's review, hope James lives up to the monster you imagined._

_AN: A number of people asked me for a sequel and while I had no intentions to continue I couldn't shake the idea. I totally didn't mean for James to get as dark as he did either…it just kind of came out that way._

_So this pretty much picks up where the other one left off._

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for James, though I wish he wasn't either.**_

* * *

"So, um, what now?" she asked breathlessly, pulling away from him.

A low contented hum sounded in the back of his throat as he pressed his cheek against hers and she felt his eyelashes flutter closed against her skin.

"Damon?"

His face dropped to her neck and his nose ran across her pulse point, nuzzling her skin. That vampiric purr escaped from him again and she giggled happily, twisting her fingers through his hair.

"I love it when you laugh," he whispered in her ear, his hand finally slipping out from under the back of her top as he pulled away to look at her in the flickering lights of the dark alley, lit only sporadically by the passing headlights of cars.

"Damon," she said again, voice turning serious.

"Don't ruin this," he murmured. "Don't ruin this moment."

She nodded against him and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back to hers.

A few minutes passed before he broke the silence. "So...let's not go back inside."

"Okay."

"Let's go to my place." The smirk on his face told of what she could expect when they did finally reach the boarding house. He was already leading her towards his car before she even had a chance to straighten her clothes.

She stopped him and made him wait as she did up the two buttons on her top she couldn't even remember him undoing. "But Stefan and Elena-"

"Stefan won't disturb us," he assured her.

"My stuff's still inside."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "I'll get Stefan and Elena to grab it for you." His fingers flew across the screen as he typed his message.

_We need to talk about this,_ came Stefan's reply.

_No we don't_ Damon sent back before he shut off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her across the car park to his car, pausing to press her up against the door and kiss her again.

* * *

"Does he know?" Damon asked through peppering kisses against her neck.

It took her a few moments to even register that he'd spoken. "Does who know what?"

"That guy, the one that kept hitting on you." The growl that escaped him made her shiver.

"James? I think so. Caroline knows so it'll be all around school by tomorrow."

* * *

"I heard you broke it off with Lockwood."

Bonnie looked away from scanning the parking lot for that familiar car to see James standing beside her. "Yeah...it didn't work out." She turned back to the parking lot and finally found who she was looking for. "I have to go," she said hurriedly over her shoulder as she headed for the blue car and the leather-clad vampire leaning against it. "Bye James."

"Hi," she greeted Damon shyly, still unsure how their relationship worked now that it was out in the light, so to speak.

"Is that him?" Damon asked, jerking his chin in James' direction who, Bonnie then noticed, was blatantly watching their interaction from where she'd left him.

She nodded and shouldn't have been surprised when a second later Damon's lips were fused to hers in a heated possessive kiss. She moaned and he managed to back her against the passenger door of his car, his body pressing fully against hers.

When he let her go she struggled for breath and tried to glare at him. "Damon", she reprimanded breathlessly.

He just smirked at her and slipped one hand around her neck bringing her lips to his for another kiss. This one was all about her though, disregarding their audience completely as he worked at lazily teasing her mouth into opening for him. She was almost dizzy with the lack of oxygen when he finally pulled away and she rested her forehead against his chest for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath. While she did so, Damon sent an almost threatening smirk in James direction. It said: She is _mine,_ stay the fuck away from her. Or else. Then he pulled himself and Bonnie away from the car door and opened it for her.

* * *

"Hey Ty," Bonnie said, greeting her friend with a smile.

"Hi Bonnie, you enjoying the dance?"

She rolled her eyes. "School dances are always just this side of lame," she said and he grinned. "But this one is okay."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm leaving actually, gotta set up for the real party," he informed her with a knowing look and a wink. Bonnie smiled, the infamous Lockwood after-parties in the woods always promised a good time. Tyler leant forward to envelop the witch in a hug and she felt a growl reverberate through her boyfriend's chest. She put a restricting hand against his abdomen as she hugged Tyler with the other. "We'll be there," she promised.

"Cool, see you there, bye Damon."

"I hate that guy," Damon muttered as Tyler weaved his way through the crowd toward the exit.

"Damon," Bonnie scolded him. "Tyler's one of my friends."

He snorted. "So? I don't like Caroline, either."

"Damon!"

* * *

"Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie turned away from the keg Tyler had, of course, managed to attain for the party, cup in hand to find James Van Lewen standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey James," she replied, moving away from the keg and searching the crowd for Damon and her friends.

"So…that guy you were with at the dance, is he a friend of yours? I saw you in the parking lot the other day too."

"He's my boyfriend, actually," she said and couldn't help the smile that came onto her face at the thought of Damon, despite her present company that Damon's silent, yet nonetheless threatening, presence in her life had still failed to dispel.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "The same way Tyler was your boyfriend?"

Bonnie stopped as she choked on her mouthful of beer. "Wh-what do you mean?"

James put his arm against the tree behind her, caging her in against the bark. "I mean, how you pretended you were dating Tyler to throw me off."

"I didn't pretend to date Tyler, we really-"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," he cut her off as he reached up with his other hand to brush her hair behind her ear making her shiver. She realised there had been a subtle change in the air, James' demeanour was no longer smitten high school jock, now it held something more sinister. "Don't bother denying it," he continued, "I know the truth."

"How?"

He shrugged and took half a step closer to her. "People talk, small town."

"Well I really am dating Damon," she told him trying to slip away from him but the hand he'd used to brush her hair away quickly moved to trap her.

"Mmm hm," he murmured, pressing closer to her and breathing in her scent in a way that was a complete contrast to the way Damon did. "Sure, Bennet."

"James I-"

"I know you want me, Bonnie," he said, making her shudder as his lips crawled across her skin towards her own. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she struggled to push him away from her.

"James, get off me!" she cried, all thoughts of magic disappeared from her brain as she shoved uselessly against the burly footballer's chest.

His hands pressed her hard back against the tree, stopping her struggles and she looked desperately over his shoulder for Damon, cursing herself for heading away from the party in her desperation to escape James. James thrust one hand under her t-shirt, making her skin crawl as his cold hand slid across her skin. His fingers reached for the button of her jeans, forcing them open and she tried to scream but his hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the sound.

"Come on, Bonnie, don't be like this," he urged her, brushing his mouth across her jaw.

As she struggled against him, she spotted Stefan on the other side of the fire and, after managing to dislodge James' hand, cried his name desperately. James forced his mouth onto hers again but a second later he was flying through the air to land 10 feet away from her, Stefan standing over him menacingly. He lifted the teenager by the collar and forced him against a tree, his feet dangling a foot off the ground.

_"Don't you ever come anywhere near her again or I will find you and rip you apart_. _And that'll be good compared to what my brother will do if he ever finds you,_ " Stefan threatened and even without the compulsion, the murderous glint in Stefan's eye would have been enough to ensure James did as he was told. Stefan let him go and James dropped to the ground before quickly scrambling to his feet and hightailing it into the woods.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan asked, worriedly, taking in the fear in her eyes and the shakes that wracked her body every few seconds as she stared at the spot James had been a second ago in horror. He approached her cautiously, hands held up in front of him as tears fell from her eyes.

Her fear filled gaze finally flicked to him. "Oh my God, Stefan!" She collapsed against him when he reached her and he scooped her into his arms, heading around the edge of the clearing to find his brother who was entertaining a circle of teenagers.

As soon as he spotted them, the grin fell from his face and he ran over to them, Caroline and Elena right behind him. "What happened?" Damon demanded worriedly as he reached for his sobbing girlfriend.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" he asked as she settled into his arms, pressing her face against his chest as sobs of relief shuddered through her. She let the familiar and comforting scent of him wash over her as she tried to block out everything except him. Damon forwent his questions to whisper soothing words in her ear. She'd never been so afraid against all the supernatural creatures she'd faced as she had with James trying to force himself on her. Damon pressed a kiss against her head, brushing his fingers against her cheek comfortingly before he turned to his brother.

"Stefan what happened?"

Stefan bit his lip, unwilling to share what had transpired with the large group Damon had managed to surround himself with who were still looking on curiously. "James...he tried...he tried to force himself on her," Stefan told him in a low voice, just loud enough for his vampire hearing to pick up. "I got there in time but...she's a bit shaken."

Damon growled, holding Bonnie tighter against him and Stefan heard Caroline gasp in shock, quickly relying what Stefan had said to Elena.

Elena reached out a comforting hand to her friend only to jump back a second later at Damon's snarl and quick flash of fangs.

"Damon," Stefan cautioned.

"Where is he?" Damon asked dangerously.

"Don't. I took care of it," Stefan promised him. "I swear. Just take her home."

Damon gave a curt nod of thanks to his brother and headed towards his car, soothing words whispered in his girlfriend's ear as his lips brushed against her skin. Elena moved to follow them but Caroline stopped her.

"Don't Elena, let them go."

"But Bonnie-"

"Will be safe with Damon," Stefan informed her. "We'll see her in the morning."

* * *

Back at the boarding house he handed her a glass of water but wasn't surprised when she grabbed his glass of bourbon instead and drank it all in one go.

"I just never ever thought…" she couldn't even finish the sentence and just pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's….I couldn't do anything…my magic. God I'm just so glad Stefan was there."

"Me too." He sat down beside her and handed her the bottle of bourbon.

She took a large gulp from the bottle, relishing the warmth that spread through her body temporarily. She put the bottle back on the table shakily before she crawled into her boyfriend's lap and felt his arms wrap around her. The adrenalin had left her system but the fear remained and she tried to focus on Damon and not the feel of James' hands on her. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his neck, letting his scent invade her senses and wash away the smell of beer and cheap aftershave. Damon pulled the blanket around her tighter when he felt how cold her skin was.

"I'm no good at this body heat thing," he muttered, lifting her into his arms again and moving to the armchair closest to the fire and letting the heat of the flames warm her in ways he couldn't.

"Just don't let me go," she whispered, so quiet even he struggled to hear her.

* * *

Movement beside him woke him and he rolled over to see Bonnie jerking fitfully in her sleep. He reached out to wake her from her nightmare and she screamed when she felt his hands on her and flinched away from him.

"Sh, Bonnie it's me, it's just me, it's okay."

His voice was soothing and seemed to cut through her haze, she stopped flailing around and settled back down beside him, trying to steady her breathing.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, pressing her face against his chest.

He reached for her chin and turned her face towards his. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Every time I close my eyes…"

He pressed a kiss against her lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her, one hand curling through her hair and holding her head against his chest. He stayed awake with her the whole night in silence, letting her know by the feel of his body that he was there, that he'd protect her, that he'd never let anything happen to her again.

That he loved her.

* * *

_AN2: Thoughts, comments, whatever, just let me know what you think. It was definitely a new genre for me and I'm quite anxious about putting it up.  
As always, thanks for reading. _


End file.
